pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pokémon Ranch
The Pokémon Ranch is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 1/14/2018. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto make their way up north, as they encounter a wood fence surrounding a large ranch. Rosa surveys the area, as she gasps in excitement. Rosa: This! This is Hayley’s Ranch! Wyatt: The same Hayley that you store your Pokémon with? Rosa: It is! I didn’t realize that we were that far up north! Come on! Rosa takes off in an excited run, heading towards the ranch house. Wyatt smirks as he walks after her. Hayley is walking towards the house, wearing a pink plad work shirt, brown vest, blue jean shorts with black leggings underneath, cowgirl boots and a hat. A Pikachu with a heart shaped tail follows her around, Pikachu’s ears twitching. Pikachu: Pika? Hayley looks, seeing Rosa running over to them, waving as she goes. Hayley laughs with excitement. Hayley: Bless my stars! Rosa! Rosa: Hayley! Rosa runs over, hugging Hayley. Hayley: I haven’ seen you since you hightailed it on outa here! Rosa: Yeah, I, needed to travel. But that travel brought me back this way! How are all my Pokémon doing? Hayley: Doing darn well if I do say so myself! Come on in! I’m sure all y’all Pokémon will be thrilled to see ya! Hayley and Rosa head into the ranch, as Wyatt just makes his way towards the entrance. There’s a pickup truck that pulls up, as a girl with darker skin, large pigtails and the same attire as Hayley gets out, going to unload the barrels of hay in the back. A Weavile and Chimchar hop out as well, Chimchar climbing onto her shoulder while Weavile helps unload the hay. Its feathers are short, revealing it is Female. Wyatt: Excuse me. My friend just went onto the ranch here. Is it alright if I look for her? The girl looks at Wyatt, him seeing her face for the first time. Wyatt gasps in realization, then giggles in glee. Wyatt: You’re, you’re Kidd Summers! Kidd smiles, as Wyatt is jumping with glee. Wyatt: You are one of the top extreme sports masters ever! You conquered Humunga-Dunga! The biggest wave to ever hit the Mantine Surfing scene! Kidd: Well, it is nice to know I have some fans out here! What’s your name, cutie? Wyatt: (Glistening) Wyatt, ma’am! Kidd: Oh, call me Kidd. Of course you can go in. But, Kidd unloads a barrel of hay. Kidd: You have to help me take this load in. That’s not too much trouble for a big strong man such as yourself, is it? Wyatt: (Infatuated) Not at all! Rosa frolics through the field, with several Pokémon running around. Ditto remains on her shoulder, while Pikachu is on Hayley’s shoulder. Rosa sees Bidoof, Shinx, Starly, Burmy, Caterpie, Weedle, Wurmple, Miltank, Buneary, Croagunk, West Sea Shellos, Shroomish, Tangela, Vulpix, Wynaut, Yanma, Combee, Staravia and Ponyta roaming around. Three Eevee come dashing towards them, all leaping for joy. Rosa: Oh, the Eevee! Rosa bends down, petting the three Eevee. She then opens a Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylv! The Eevee dance around Sylveon, as they go play off in the field. Hayley: Those little ones sure are happy to see their papa again! Rosa: Yeah. I thought there were more of them, though. Hayley: Per your request, I am caring for them and ensuring that they are going to good homes. Some of them have been adopted, though some are out on the vast range. There should be at least one more here. In fact, a trainer should be coming by today to take a couple of those Eevee. Rosa: (Shocked) Really? Hayley: Yep! Her family has been a sponsor of the ranch, helping us to stay out of debt. She had requested two Eevee, so I’ve been keeping them close. Rosa: (Heartbroken) Hm. Well, at least they are, happy. Hayley: Oh, I’m sorry if I didn’t inform you. Have your wishes changed? Rosa: Huh? Oh, no no. As long as they get a better trainer than me, I’m happy. Hayley: You’re a better trainer than you let on. Come on! Let’s find more of your Pokémon. Kidd and Wyatt finishes unloading the hay, as Kidd takes Wyatt inside for a glass of lemonade. Chimchar hops off her shoulder and onto the table. Weavile remains in the corner. Wyatt sees the computer and transfer system. Wyatt: Mind if I use your computer? I never got to transfer my Pokémon after my last gym battle. Kidd: Computer? Don’t you need to call a ranch or something? Wyatt: Not with the PC system! All my Pokémon are stored in cyberspace! Kidd: (Intrigued) Really? Can you show me? Wyatt: Sure! Wyatt gets on the computer, logging into the PC system. He types in his password, Kidd watching intensely as he logs into his account. Wyatt: Here, all of my Pokémon are stored in suspended animation, so they don’t get hungry. This way, they can be stored for long periods of time without ill effects. Kidd: So, you can just send Pokémon into it? Wyatt: I make my deposit, then make withdrawals as I need to. Now, I’ll send Gastrodon, Lileep and Azumarill back… Kidd: An Azumarill?! You should totally keep that around! I actually have something that works perfect for Azumarill! (She leans in closer) Wouldn’t you want that? Wyatt: (Glowing bright red) Yeah. Most definetely! So, I’ll keep Azumarill. Wyatt puts the Pokéballs for Gastrodon and Lileep into the transfer machine, sending them off. The images of Gastrodon and Lileep appear on the screen, showing they are put in storage. Wyatt: Now, I’ll grab Dusclops back, and Crabrawler too. The two Pokémon leave the screen, as their Pokéballs are sent to him. Kidd: That is actually pretty cool! Come on, let’s get you that lemonade and look for your friend. Snorlax: (Sleeping) Snore. Rosa’s Snorlax is sleeping peacefully, as Meowth and Teddiursa hop on its stomach, bouncing up and down. Morelull rests on Snorlax’s head, draining some of its energy. Rosa walks past them, watching yearningly at them. Rosa: They look so happy. Hayley: Snorlax has become a den parent for most of them. They love playing on its belly. Sudowoodo: (Frantically) Sudo! A Sudowoodo with a small branch on her head is frantically running, as a Piplup chases after her, firing Bubble Beam gleefully. Sudowoodo runs and dodges, frantic to stay dry. Hayley: Oh, for crying out! Piplup! Stop torturing Sudowoodo! Rosa: That’s my Piplup? Hayley: And a mischievous little thing at that! I got that Sudowoodo in a trade for a Dunsparce, and I feel so bad for the thing. Piplup has made it its job to make her miserable! Rosa: Well, perhaps I can do something about that. Rosa runs over, picking Piplup up. Piplup looks perplexed at Rosa, her looking it in the eye. Rosa: Hi there Piplup. Do you remember me? Piplup: Lup? Piplup fires Bubble Beam at Rosa’s face, knocking her over from it. Rosa drops Piplup, who laughs as it lands on its feet. Piplup then spots Sudowoodo disguised as a tree, giving chase to her again. Rosa sits up, watching Piplup longingly. Hayley: I’m sorry about that. Hayley helps Rosa stand. Hayley: Piplup is very rambunctious. Rosa: That’s not the problem. Hayley: Then what is? Rosa: It looked me right in the eye, just like when it hatched, and didn’t recognize me. Voice: (Appalled) Bah! It licked me! Get it off! Kidd: Lickitung, no! Don’t lick the guest! Hayley: Oh no. She’s here already! Pikachu, get the Eevee! Hayley runs towards the house, as Pikachu hops off her shoulder and runs off. Rosa joins Hayley, where Ursula is slathered in slobber from Lickitung, who has been pulled away by Weavile. Lickitung: (Proud of itself) Licki! Ursula: (Disgusted) Ugh! How dare an insignificant creature feel satisfaction from ruining my dress?! If only you could fathom the damage that I could do to your life, then, agh! Lickitung goes to lick Ursula again, as Kidd intercepts it this time. Wyatt and Azumarill run to join them, Azumarill holding a Sea Incense. Kidd: Lickitung! Move along! Nothing to lick here! Lickitung looks upset, as it walks off. Hayley goes past her, as Lickitung sees Rosa approaching it. Rosa: Hello, Lickitung. I hope you are doing well. Lickitung: Licki! Lickitung licks Rosa affectionately, her cringing from the saliva. Ursula spots this, enraged. Ursula: So, I can take it that it is your Lickitung that has defiled me so? (She looks at Hayley) You are lucky that I don’t make a formal complaint to my father. I would hate to see how poorly you’d fair without our financial backing. Hayley: I am so sorry, Miss Rosetta! Lickitung is a very excitable Pokémon. (Motions to Rosa) And this young lady is also the owner of the Eevee that you plan to adopt. Ursula: The Eevee that I requested. Do well to remember your place. Wyatt: Wow. You haven’t changed. Ursula turns, seeing Wyatt and Azumarill for the first time. Ursula: Ah. Wyatt. How is my darling Magneton doing? Wyatt: Uh, I don’t know. Ursula: (Offended) You, don’t know? Wyatt: I lost a bet and had to trade it. But, I got this Azumarill in exchange! Azumarill: Azu, azu! Ursula: (Offended) You bet my precious Magneton! It seems that I have put my faith in incompetent people! Kidd: Uh, excuse me. Miss Rosetta? Ursula groans as she turns to look at Kidd. Kidd: My name is Kidd Summers, and I was wondering talking to you about financing a project that I’m working on. I’m in the business of beating world records, and am planning to snowboard down the summit of Mt. Coronet… Ursula: I will stop you there. I don’t recognize your name, but I do know that I will not finically back a farm girl that will not be able to repay her debt. Kidd looks offended, but knows that the conversation is over, backing away. Pikachu runs over, leading the three Eevee with her. Ursula: Ah! My two Eevee! Ursula picks up two of the Eevee, them both looking confused. Sylveon follows and stops by Rosa, looking a bit heartbroken. Rosa strokes Sylveon on the head. Hayley: As promised. I hope that you will continue to contribute to our wonderful ranch here. Hayley offers the Pokéballs for the two Eevee, as Ursula takes them and walks off without a word. The third Eevee looks distressed, as Rosa walks up to it and bends down to pick it up. Rosa: I’m sorry about that. How about you travel with me now? Eevee: (Elated) Eevee! Chimchar: Chimchar! Chimchar hops off Kidd’s shoulder, tackling Rosa to the ground. Rosa laughs as Chimchar rubs up to her, then runs back up Kidd. Kidd: I’m sorry about that. Are you, Chimchar’s trainer? Rosa: (Getting up) I am. But it looks incredibly happy with you. If it pleases you, I’d like you to keep it. Kidd: For real? Oh, thank you! That evening, the group is eating inside Hayley’s house, while Rosa is sitting on the front porch with Sylveon, Eevee and Ditto. The door opens, as Kidd, Chimchar and Azumarill come out. Kidd: So, Hayley tells me that you own a good portion of the Pokémon here. Rosa: (Nodding) Hayley agreed to store my excess Pokémon here. I met her after coming over from Unova along with Bill who asked me to help him with some research. I had come with my Eevee, my only Pokémon from when I lived on the streets of Castelia City. He wanted to experiment on how to evolve it into Sylveon. Rosa pets Sylveon, then goes to Ditto. Rosa: While here, I met Ditto for the first time. I learned of Pokémon breeding, and tried it instantly. Sylveon and Ditto produced six Eevee eggs. I was so enthusiastic about the prospect, feeling as I had never felt before! I decided to keep breeding. But, I couldn’t keep them all with me. I didn’t want them with me. Rosa sniffles, holding back a tear. Rosa: Now, I have to watch as my Pokémon are given to trainers that can actually care for them. Care for them like I never could. Kidd: Hey, it’s okay. You know what you need? A Pokémon egg. Rosa: What?! But, I’ve been trying to… Kidd: Sure, but you’re upset. And if having eggs makes you happy, you should be able to indulge yourself every now and then. Look. Kidd motions to Azumarill, holding the Sea Incense. Kidd: I gave Azumarill this Sea Incense. It raises the power of Water moves, but it can… Rosa: Help with breeding. Kidd: It’ll give you an Azurill egg. You can hatch it and raise it, make up for the other Pokémon you’ve given away. Plus, (She whispers) It’ll feel really good. It’ll make you feel so good. Rosa shudders at this, looking at Azumarill with temptation. The aroma of the sea fills the air, Azumarill looking primed. Rosa looks away, motioning to Ditto. Ditto Transforms into Azumarill, as the two run off. Kidd: There you go. It’ll be great to have that egg. And even better when it hatches. Rosa: (Holding her trembling arm) Yeah. Sure. Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa arrive at Hayley's Ranch, where Rosa's Pokémon are stored. * Rosa's Teddiursa, Chimchar and Piplup eggs are all revealed to have hatched off screen. * Rosa reveals that Sylveon was her first Pokémon, that she got Ditto from the Ranch, and that she had 6 Eevee eggs. ** Of those Eevee, two of them had been given to trainers previously, two of them are given to Ursula, and one of them joins Rosa's party. The sixth one is somewhere on the ranch. * Rosa gives her Chimchar to Kidd, as it had formed a bond with her. * Kidd gives Wyatt a Sea Incense for his Azumarill. * Kidd convinces Rosa to have Ditto breed with Azumarill for an Azurill egg. * Hayley is revealed to have been the one to trade with Android, trading her Dunsparce for Sudowoodo. Characters * Rosa * Wyatt * Hayley * Kidd Summers * Ursula Rosetta Pokémon * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Eevee (Rosa's) * Meowth (Rosa's, Alola form) * Snorlax (Rosa's) * Teddiursa (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Piplup (Rosa's) * Lickitung (Rosa's) * Azumarill (Wyatt's) * Pikachu (Hayley's) * Sudowoodo (Hayley's) * Weavile (Kidd's) * Chimchar (Kidd's, given to her by Rosa) * Eevee 1 (Ursula's, given to her by Rosa) * Eevee 2 (Ursula's, given to her by Rosa) On Hayley's Ranch * Bidoof * Shinx * Starly * Burmy * Caterpie * Weedle * Wurmple * Miltank * Buneary * Croagunk * Shellos (West Sea) * Shroomish * Tangela * Vulpix * Wynaut * Yanma * Combee * Staravia * Ponyta Trivia * It is revealed that Rosa stores her Pokémon with Hayley, and was introduced to her after Bill brought from Unova to help study the evolution of Sylveon. * Many of the Pokémon on Hayley's Ranch are based off the ones she trades to you in the WiiWare game My Pokémon Ranch. * It's revealed that Hayley helps to find Rosa's Pokémon good homes, as she has given away 4 of her Eevees. * Kidd Summers is an extreme sportsman, interested in breaking world records. This coincides with her anime counterpart from the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. * Rosa's temptation of relapsing occurs here, with Kidd goading her on while she's in an emotionally raw state. This represents on how difficult times and outside influences can cause recovering addicts to relapse. * Not all of the Pokémon that Rosa has hatched appeared in this episode. * The Pokémon hopping on Snorlax's belly is based off the Dr. Seuss book Hop on Pop! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt